


C'est L'amour

by Atroposisms



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Gen, Hand Holding While Fucking, Holding Hands, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroposisms/pseuds/Atroposisms
Summary: When he told you not to move, you knew damn well not to move. | Seto Kaiba/Reader, shameless smut.





	C'est L'amour

**Author's Note:**

> My solution to writer's block is to always write smut.
> 
> Which explains this. I always age up Kaiba in my mind so...imagine him being in his mid to late twenties.
> 
> I can't believe I stayed up till 6am, determined to finish writing this. Anyway, ta-da.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

Kaiba trailed his hand down the length of your body, watching carefully as your breath hitched at his touch.

"You're a damn tease," you grumbled at him, and his hand left your body. "Oh, seriously?" He had texted you earlier, telling you what time he would be home, and that he wanted to find you naked on the bed waiting for him when he arrived.

Kaiba gave his low laugh, and deftly undid his tie, shrugging off his suit jacket. You eyed him hungrily, wanting to undress him instead of just watching. He walked around the bed, carefully folding and placing his clothes away, knowing it would draw out the agony of waiting. You hated that he paid you no mind as he did this. It was really only a mere moment, but it felt far, far longer than that. Finally, he walked back around, reaching to gently spread your legs before settling between them.

"Seto..."

A contemplative look settled on his face, and you squirmed a bit. His reaction was immediate, gently smacking the outside of your thigh.

"Ah-ah, you know better."

You huffed, and fell still.

He regarded you once more; you were far more used to it now, but it was still strange to see him look at you as if you were a problem to figure out. You knew a part of the play was him fiddling around with your body as if it were a set of variables - how you would react if he did this, what would make you moan the loudest, what about that?

"You know the rules," he reminded you, and you nodded. "Good girl."

Hands settled on your hips, gently tugging you forwards slightly and he leaned over you, warm breath ghosting over your neck as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to your skin, peppered with gentle bites. His hands slid up your body, cupping your breasts as his thumbs rolled over your nipples, drawing forth a quiet whine from you. You clenched at the comforter as his mouth trailed downwards, still continuing with the soft bites across your skin.

"Oh, fuck..."

It amused him to see you try to comply with his demands as he continued with his ministrations, the way you bit your lip and your toes curled. And you hated that he was so patient and methodical as he played with your body, as he kissed his way down your body, continuing to play with your tits. Mumbles of 'tease' and 'mean' continued to fall from your lips.

He pulled away, hovering over you, something close to a smirk on his face. "I'm mean, am I?"

"Don't be smug about it, you know you are."

Kaiba didn't answer, and instead bent his head back down to take one of your nipples into his mouth, tongue running over the nub. Whatever mumbled complaint you had ready quickly evaporated at that, and your toes curled and you bit your lip, desperately trying not to squirm. There was no need for rope, or anything to bind you. When he said not to move, you knew damn well to not move. Your breathy moans and gasps filled the air as he took his time teasing and playing with your nipples, and finally he seemed satisfied when your voice took on an undercurrent of desperation. He shifted downwards, mouth moving south, hands following suit to grasp you beneath your knees, pulling your legs over his shoulders.

"Oh, god..." It took every ounce of your self control to not move, to not buck your hips into his face when you felt his tongue slide between your folds, flicking over your clit. He had a wicked mouth and skilled tongue, something you found out very quickly when the two of you first started dating. And you appreciated it, but it was terrible now when you knew his goal at the moment wasn't to make you cum, but make you beg for him. Tongue continued to press against your clit, and you felt him slide a finger inside of you, and then a second, fingers crooked and quickly finding the spot that made your breath hitch. "Seto, don't....don't tease, please."

Kaiba didn't stop. The movement of his fingers were slow, and he sucked gently at your clit, tongue flicking against it, over and over again. You were moaning freely now, pleasure mounting steadily, but it wasn't enough to push you over the edge, and you were shaking slightly trying not to move. You wanted to touch him, wanted to push your cunt against his face and have him make you cum.

"Seto, please," you moaned, voice urgent now. "Please, god, I need..." You needed him to make you cum, needed him to kiss you and fuck you. "I need you," you finished.

Kaiba's only response was to increase the pace of his fingers, to increase the pressure of his tongue against your clit. Your fingers curled, nails digging into the palms of your hands as you moaned, the coiling in the pit of your stomach tightening further, the pleasure finally reaching the blessed peak. You gave a loud cry as you came, eyes fluttering closed as Kaiba continued to tease out the last dregs of your orgasm.

You lay there, eyes still closed, and you felt him pull away from you, letting your now definitely shaking legs settle on the bed. It took a moment for you to steady your breathing, and when you opened your eyes, you were greeted with the sight of Kaiba sucking his fingers clean.

"God, you're hot." It felt stupid when you said it, but you still felt fuzzy, brain unable to find some other adjective to describe him.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Hey!" You pouted up at him. "You make me cum like that, words become difficult, alright?"

"A job well done, then," he said, sounding rather satisfied with himself. And then he leaned down over you, resting his weight on his elbows as his hands buried themselves in your hair, and kissed you. There, that was what you wanted. You could taste yourself on his lips and tongue, and you heard him moan oh-so-quietly. You managed to pull away, just barely.

"Can I touch you?" You always asked.

There was fleeting panic on his face.

"Not my back," he answered, just like always, and you ran your fingers through his hair. He shuddered slightly, and your free hand reached down between your bodies, wrapping around the length of his cock. You watched his face as you stroked slowly, pad of your thumb running over the head, smearing pre-cum. Kaiba's eyes were dark, and he gave soft moans on shuddering breaths.

"I want you, Seto," you murmured, and it was all the encouragement he needed. Carefully settling his weight on one arm, he positioned himself at your entrance, hips pressing forwards slowly. It was a comfortable fullness, feeling him completely inside of you, and both of you took a moment to gather yourselves.

Taking hold of your hand, Kaiba entwined his fingers with yours, pinning it to the bed as he thrust into you, the movements frenzied and harsh. Muted moans and heavy breathing filled the air, and you felt pressure as his hand squeezed yours, almost rhythmically. Normally, you knew he could last for some time, but there was a harshness to his movements now, his lean body pressed against yours. His name was a chant, your breathing quickening, and you arched your back, feeling yourself cum a second time.

Kaiba's own release followed shortly, your name whispered on an exhale.

A comfortable silence filled the room. Kaiba pressed his forehead against yours, catching his breath, still thrusting slowly as you rode out the last waves. You tilted your head to give him a brief kiss, and his eyes opened. He was smiling softly at you. It made your heart flutter, every time he smiled at you. 

"I'm going to ruin the moment," you said finally.

He raised an eyebrow at you, grinning now. "How are you going to do that?"

"You know how you normally keep going for awhile? Is that because you're doing mental math or something?"

Kaiba had to bury his face into the crook of your neck to muffle the sound of his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had an ex tell me that the reason they managed to last so long in bed was because they were doing mental math. We all know Kaiba totally does that.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms


End file.
